1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a candle holder and more particularly to a cup-shaped holder made of a hydrocarbon plastic material so that the candle can be burned while disposed within the cup.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, cups in which burning candles are placed have been made of a ceramic or vitrious material which is transparent to visual light rays. Common glass is and was a good material out of which one would make the cups. Although common glass may be sensitive to rapid changes in temperature, the glass would not burn or melt because of the heat from the burning candle. Therefore, glass cups, up to now, have been an ideal material for most cup-shaped candle holders. However, molding glass vessels is a relatively expensive process when one compares it with the process of extruding or molding plastic cups.